1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an impact detection circuit, a physical quantity detection device, an electronic apparatus, a moving object, and an impact detection method.
2. Related Art
For example, there have been developed electronic apparatuses receiving an impact such as a tapping action (an action of tapping with a finger or the like) or a vibration as an input. Due to the above, there have been proposed a variety of methods for detecting such an impact input.
In JP-T-2012-522324 (Document 1), there is disclosed a tapping direction detection algorithm in which it is determined that a tap input has been made in the case in which a sum of the absolute values of the differential values of the acceleration values detected with respect to three axes exceeds a threshold value.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,326,569 (Document 2), there is disclosed a tapping detection method in which it is determined that a tap input has been made in the case in which either of the differential values of the acceleration values along the three axes exceeds a threshold value.
However, in both of the methods described in Document 1 and Document 2, there is a possibility that false detection occurs in impact input in multiple axes (two or more axes). For example, in the purpose of the tap input detection, there is a possibility that it is determined that the tap input has been made even in the case of the impact other than the tap input (e.g., in the case in which an electronic apparatus is put rather violently on a desk).